unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to Going Ottoman
LukeCoolhairs guide on going Ottoman First i will discuss on how to become ottoman. You will need an aide with ottoman correspondance. I recommend jafar from istanbul because he is the easiest to level up but you can do other ones. You will want to get your lookout skill at least over 70, if you are a very patient then go for 100. First time i defected to ottoman, i had him at 74 and got fails corresponding with the ottoman fleets about 1 out 5. The second time i went back to ottoman, i had him at 84 and received about the same amount of fails. So either way, you are going to have fails. The best place to correspond is over by istanbul because there is always ottoman fleets around. You will need to get your relation status with ottomans to affection. It will go from animity, goodwill, trust and then affection. It will take anywhere between 20-30 successful correspondences to get to the next relation. Also, everytime you correspond with a fleet, you will need to sail for another 9 days to correspond again and you have to be moving. Once you reach affection go to the palace istanbul and you will see an option to defect. If you don't see it, first check to see if you have any quests going on, you will have to cancel them if you do. Also, be sure to have the suez and panama canal completed. Don't forget you will need to have 200k of fame. You will lose up to 50k from each class. For me, i had 250k trade, 100k battle, and 6k adventure, so i lost a total of 106k fame. It wont take extra from one class. Its better to defect when your adventure fame is low since adventure fame is slow on ranking. If you have around 50k fame of adventure, i wouldnt do it because you wont be able to do the big chain quests until you get your fame back up. The pros of ottoman are: -150k fee for suez canal and 10 days of travel time. Never changes. -Disguise no longer needed. -Can side with any nation during ESF. -Easier to be a privateer instead of a pirate The cons of Ottoman are: -no imperial quests until east asia is available -selling spice to the ottoman country is always low. not good for trade. -8k of notery when defecting. -Up to 150k fame loss After you defect to ottoman, if you dont want to be a pirate, you should go in to exile to lose notery so no one takes advantage of your bounty. I was hiding out by the guam area and then moved to hiva ova area. Hiva ova was better because nobody was over there. Basically, you just need to find a place where no one goes and make sure your not in the green zone. Notery drops down fast till around 3k and then you will lose about 2-3 a day. Once you get below 2k, it drops down to 1 a day. You just need to get your notery under 1k to get rid of your bounty. I recommend getting pardons before you defect, and depending on how many you have, use it when it gets down enough to take you below 1k. I did mine at 1950 and i had 19 pardons. Each pardon will take 50 off your notery. Also, i heard you can plunder pardons from venice navy. So if you dont mind going to war with venice, then you can get pardons that way. I haven't tried it yet but i heard from several people you can do that. Thats all i can think of right now but if i remember something, i will update. Written originally by LukeCoolhair 4th Warrior Class(court rank 15) Company:casey Lvl 47/65/62 R20 Worldwide Shipbuilder Guide2